Talk:Hinge Oil
Testimonials *Easily soloed by 75SCH/RDM using the Bind and Gravity method with Tier 4 nukes. Oh, and use your charges wisely. Just gotta rest in between each fight and bring cookies. Make sure sublimation is up before you rest so you can drag out that last Tier 4 nuke off, and maybe a Drain if it still alive. *Easily duoed by 75NIN/37WAR and 72WHM/36SMN. *Easily duoed by 75RDM/37NIN and 62BLM/31WHM. *Easily soloed by 75RDM/37NIN meleeing with Enspells and a few finishing nukes. *Easily soloed by a 75PLD/30DNC, not ready for the fight, MP was at 50% and TP was at 13%, HP did not drop below 850 ever. *Easily duoed by 75WHM/BLM 75 and 75DRG/NIN. *Fairly easy solo 75DRG/WHM with Ethereal Earring, Wyrm Armet, and defense food. *Very easily soloed by 75SMN/37WHM. Using Garuda. Each Slime Oil took 3 Predator Claws to kill with Garuda meleeing in between Blood Pacts. Used Elemental Siphon and rested to ~900MP between each fight. One managed to kill Garuda at about 2% HP, but Carbuncle finished it off easily. Stood at the South East of the room most of the time (at the top of the ramps) to stay out of AoE range. (Be sure to have MP/TP built up for possible fluid spread/toss spam at 25%, even then it shouldn't be a problem.) *Easily soloed by a THF75/DNC37 with evasion gear and all the standard status bolts. *Soloed as 75RDM/BLU. I fought the first one until it was almost dead, bound it, pulled another, and killed them both at the same time. Killed the third and forth individually, with some T3 nukes to finish off the last one. I used attack food and strongly believe this could have been completed more efficiently as RDM/WAR. --Shizoku 14:57, 29 April 2008 (UTC) *Killed all four easily with a THF75/DNC37 in evasion gear using status bolts. Hinge Oil's could barely hit me and damage dealt was nothing that Drain Samba II, Bloody Bolts and Curing Waltz II couldn't handle. Only bit of excitement I got was at the 4th oil when I accidentally aggroed most of the Impish Bats in the room but even then it wasn't anything too hard. --FFXI-Taube 00:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *Very easily soloed on NIN75/DNC37. I geared mostly for damage and ate meat, only used Evasion Torque for defense. Kept NIN enfeebles up and never used Utsusemi: Ichi at all. Took 10.5 minutes to kill the remaining 3 Hinge Oils and go through the door. I tried a first attempt on BST75/WHM37, but the first oil nearly killed both me and CourrierCarrie (no pet food used) and figured NIN would be easier which it was. --Redhobbit 19:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *Easily trioed by a 75 RNG/NIN, 70MNK/WHM, and 65BLM/WHM with RNG tank, MNK awesome DD, and BLM healing. On last mob, BLM super nuke and run for the Marble door. Server: Ragnarok. RNG:Elkanah MNK:Outlawdarvln BLM:Zaelyx. *Very easily soloed by a 75 DRK/NIN (with an evasion gear set). Be mindful of the area, the oils will link and there are only 2 ways up out of the lower section for the oils. The room is shaped as an oval, I pulled the Sou tEast oil first, to the platform up the stairs to the southeast. Then I pulled the South West oil to the platform down the stairs just slightly south of the west side. Then I pulled the North East slime to the platform on the North East Side and last I pulled the North West slime to the north side of the platform down the stairs on the west side. Between my 3rd and 4th pull I ran out of sneak tools, so I actually agro'd the last slime running to this position, which worked just fine and as soon as the slime died I ran for the door and stunned the bat that agro'd and ran inside. Bats will lose agro when you zone in so its safe. And there are no mobs in the shortcut tunnel to Windurst out the south exit in this room. -- Easykiller of Ramuh *Very easily duoed all 4 in about 10 minutes by a 75 SAM/RNG and a 70 WHM/BLM. SAM used a Soboro for quick TP and spammed sidewinder.--Centaru 21:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC)